1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switched reluctance apparatuses, and more particularly to switched reluctance apparatuses having alternative structural geometries, such as a double stator configuration, that optimize the distribution of magnetic flux.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional switched reluctance machines feature a rugged structure, robust performance in harsh ambient conditions, and low manufacturing cost. However, the majority of the electromagnetic forces generated by a conventional switched reluctance machine does not contribute to useful work, and a significant proportion of these forces generates undesirable vibrations that have been identified as a major drawback for such machines. Thus, limited torque density and energy conversion efficiency, among other characteristics, of conventional switched reluctance machines has limited their industrial applicability. Accordingly, there is a need for switched reluctance machines in which a higher proportion of the electromagnetic forces generated contributes to motion.